


"Why do you want me to wear it?"

by wolfgamer21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I should be sleeping but nah, M/M, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgamer21/pseuds/wolfgamer21
Summary: Connor and Markus were in the park. It was snowing and Connor forgot his jacket. So Markus gave his jacket to him.Connor looks at Markus. "Why do you want me to wear it? This is your sweater though." The omega ask the alpha. "Connor, I want you to wear it. You looked like you were freezeing. What do you think you I put this just because?"





	"Why do you want me to wear it?"

Connor was invited to go with Markus himself to the park. The man that gave them freedom with... A man who was going to kill him? It's like and innocent inviting a murder that they saw them kill over for a dinner. There is one thing that questions Connor about Markus. 

Why did he invited him out of all the people?

The young omega got ready and was about to walk outside till he remember to feed Sumo. Connor walks up to Sumo. He pets her head. "Sorry Sumo. I almost forgot to put food in your bowl." He gets up and gets the dog food. He pours it in Sumo's food bowl. "There you go. If dad ask you were I went don't tell him." The omega told Sumo and went to the park. Before he left he felt like he was missing something.

Markus was waiting for Connor. He was in the benches. The alpha wanted to talk to the omega about something. He wanted the omega to be his boyfriend.... The alpha was kind of nervous. What if he said no. 

It's already 9:30 and he still didn't come. What if he didn't come because he was caught up in police work. The alpha was about to leave till someone yelled his name. "Markus! Am here sorry for being late!" Markus turn around seeing Connor running towards him. "Am sorry! I forgot to feed Sumo that why i came here late." Markus puts his hand on Connor's shoulder. "It's alright." He smile to the omega. 

After an hour and 15 minutes later, the omega and the alpha were talking about random things. There was even a 45 minute talk all about Connor's dad, Hank. 

Connor check the time, 10:45. "I have to go now, Markus. It's already 10:45." Markus never got the chance to ask him. Markus barley notice that he didn't have a sweater. Markus gave him his sweater.

Connor looks at Markus. "Why do you want me to wear it? This is your sweater though." The omega ask the alpha. "Connor, I want you to wear it. You looked like you were freezeing. What do you think you I put this just because?" Connor nodded his head yes.  Markus just laugh. "What's so funny?"

Markus looked at the confused omega."Ah, Nothing. You need to go home. How about let's do this tomorrow? How does that sound." The omega told him that it sounded good. The omega left and the alpha never got to ask his question. 

 

** _"Do you like me?"_ **


End file.
